


My dear, Victor

by AlphaAbi



Category: Frankenstein - Mary Shelley
Genre: Fluffy Ending, Forbidden Love, Illnesses, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Sickfic, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 20:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4680659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaAbi/pseuds/AlphaAbi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victor Frankenstein has fallen ill. Luckily, he has Henry Clerval to care for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My dear, Victor

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to write in the style of Mary Shelley's original book, Frankenstein :) Hopefully, I didn't fail :)

"Oh, Henry..." Cried I, softly, from my sick bed.  
"Yes, my dear, Victor," Replied he, as he made his way to my side "what is the matter now, my friend?"  
"I feel rather sick and my head hurts terribly," I manage to say. Clerval sighed, deeply, and continued to search through the objects on my bed side dresser. He placed a glass of water by my bed for me. Disappearing into the next room, I could hear Henry moving objects and walking about. He came back with a wet cloth, which he lay over my head. Sitting beside me, Clerval watched me contently; he looked a little concerned for me.  
"Dearest Clerval," exclaimed I "how kind, how very good you are to me. How shall I ever repay you?" Asked I. Henry shook his head.  
"Your company is all I need, Victor," smiled he "Please, my friend, call me Henry," he gave me a weakened smile and offered a hand for which I took in mine.  
"My company?" Laughed I "Why my company? What, when you could spend you time with anyone?"  
"Because, my Victor, I love you, more then any petty women or foolish men," Henry held my hand, tighter. A fleeting thought of what would happen if someone found us fluttered through my mind. Although, I forgot about it and instead got lost in Henry's beautifully bright eyes.  
"I, too, love you, dearly, my Henry," Was my answer and this seemed to have an effect of happiness on Clerval's face.  
"Oh, Victor Frankenstein," Muttered he, with a smile on his lips  
"Oh, Henry Clerval," I returned the smile with a laugh of delight. He laughed, also, and I was happy to see this. I felt much better now.


End file.
